The Meadow
by mordsithdee
Summary: The New Moon chapter The Meadow with a little twist. Laurent wants to feed on Bella but not while she is so upset. The change is even more complicated when Jacob and his wolfy pals show up after Bella wakes and Edward shows up. Now Victoria has joined in
1. Laurent Visits

_Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one who found you."_

"_Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back._

_Laurent followed, lithe and graceful._

"_Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_I stared at him in horror._

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

I could hear the growls ripping and echoing around my head as he touched my shoulder. The cold touch reminded me of him, and as the wind shifted to bring his scent to me my knees buckled. I didn't feel the ground smash my kneecaps; the tears that flowed were not from physical pain.

"Thank you then."

"Excuse me?" He lowered himself to my level and raised my chin so I met his crimson eyes. When I didn't say anything, comprehension flooded his expression. "They're not coming back, are they Bella?"

I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and letting go of all my carefully placed restraints. I was never able to open up to someone about Edward, even Jacob. If I was going to die anyway, I might as well die with that weight off my heart at last.

Laurent put cold hands on my back, hesitantly rubbing as I sobbed. Why he didn't just bite and get it over with was beyond me. My neck was right there. "Back away now Bella, before he strikes." My hallucination Edward kept demanding things of me that I no longer had the will to do. I didn't care that I was leaving behind Charlie and Renee and Jacob. I just didn't want to hurt anymore.

After a few moments, I quieted. I leaned back and Laurent let me sit on my legs. He held my face and wiped some of the wet from my cheeks. He smiled a little. "I hate it when my food is upset."

I laughed a little as I heard more growling from my mind. "Why is that?"

He shrugged a little. "I guess it's because when I was turned, I was unthinkably happy." When I cocked my head to the side, he went on. "I had fallen in love with a vampire, much like you did. She did not return the feelings, but I was infatuated so strongly that I followed her everywhere. I realized afterwards that she always knew I was there, but at the time I thought myself quite cunning and slick.

"After a few weeks of this, she confronted me. She turned a corner one night, but didn't walk any further down the street so when I turned I ran into her face on.

" 'Come with me' she said and walked off. I followed instantly." He leaned in to me, making me lean away. I quickly lost my balance and was flat on my back on the meadow floor, hands above my head. He gracefully situated himself so all I could see above me was his face. I didn't feel any weight of him, though.

"She brought me to a small apartment." His face came closer to mine. I closed my eyes, and his scent and voice flooded my head with the vision of that night, and drowned my hallucination out. I could see it was if it were painted. The only difference between his story and my imagination was she and he was replaced with Edward and me.

"She started to touch me." A cold finger ran its way across my abdomen. It tickled, but in a new, alien way. His hand wormed its way under my shirt so his entire hand lightly traced my abdomen and ribs. I could feel him shivering as I shivered.

He leaned in closer, and once his lips were next to my ear he whispered, "She started to undress me." As the words passed his lips, his hand went higher. The tips of my fingers went tingly. He traced the under wire of my bra for a second before pushing it up. My breathing became ragged, almost panting.

"She started to kiss me." His lips met the flesh of my earlobe. He trailed down my neck, across my shoulder and up my collarbone. His hand made its way to the small of my back and lifted up so that I was hugged to him.

"And then, in my moment of pure ecstasy," he licked from my collarbone back up to the side of my neck. Unconsciously, I draped my arms around his neck. I could feel his teeth cut flesh, his venom pour into my bloodstream, but the pain was different that I imagined. It was painful, but at the same time it was pleasurable too.

He started to growl as I hugged him to me. I could feel my life draining from me, I could feel myself screaming, but I was still in that small apartment with Edward.

Before I was lost completely to my fantasy, Laurent broke away from my neck. The burning sting of his venom, now free from the suction of Laurent's thirst, instantly started to fight its way through my bloodstream.

And then Laurent was gone. My hands were left, shaking in midair in a hug like position.

I screamed dully as the pain of the venom overwhelmed the pleasure that Laurent was giving me and the numbness death was bringing. Death and immortality hung over my system like a delicate scale. One had to win out, but it was uncertain which one.


	2. Changes

At first, I felt confused and abandoned. Laurent had just left. After he had been…well kind enough considering what he wanted to do, to just leave her there unsatisfied, alive and writhing just seemed uncharacteristically cruel.

Pain flashed through her, but then she went numb. It was as if the reaper was trying to take her, but the venom was making it very difficult. Stupid venom! Just give up and let me die already!! I tried to go back to the apartment, back to Edward, but a flash of pain would break the delusion.

I could see the sunlight dim, and knew night had fallen. Perhaps one of the wolves that Charlie had been worried about would find her. Then again, they may be frightened away from her sudden shrieks of pain.

My voice grew hoarse and raw before the sun rose. The numbness periods became deeper and longer, lasting 30 min sometimes. But the pain became harsher and longer as well.

At about midday, I fell into a deep sleep. I thought it was over, the war had finally been won and I was dead. My subconscious took me back the apartment to be with Edward. We embraced and kissed each other. He loved me back here, and I was beyond happy. I unlocked the vault with all my memories of him…they couldn't hurt me now.

He hugged me tight to his him. His shirt melted away, and my forearms squished against his smooth, bare chest. I took in his scent, letting it fill me up. My arms quickly started to shiver from his cold, but I dared not try to pull away. After a few moments though, my arms started to burn from the cold, so I went to pull away. He held me fast to him though, not letting me free.

After a while my whole arm burned and I started to scream from the pain of it. It felt like liquid nitrogen had been poured into my veins, freezing and burning at the same time. I thrashed to get away from the man that I loved - the man who was killing me – but it was no use.

Soon, every limb of me was on icy fire. My heart raced as my blood boiled and froze. Edward started to fade away, and I saw the stars as my mind awoke from the pain once more. I screamed. It felt like my lungs were going to be forced out of my chest, I screamed so hard.

My icy blood started to recede from my limbs. All the pain started to die as the blood stopped flowing in that area. I wiggled my fingers and toes. Pain free anything seemed a wonder.

The pain in my heart as it pumped at a million beats escalated. My limbs started to thrash wildly again. My heart seemed to explode as all the pain left my system save for it. As soon as all the icy fire was concentrated in my heart, it stopped. The pain was gone.

I looked around. I could see everything. The patterns in the bark of the trees around me. The pits in the moon above me. I stood so quickly, but it seemed so natural.

I could hear the movement of the animals in the forest. I could smell them…OH GOD could I smell them. I raced after them, suddenly overwhelmingly thirsty. I caught a huge deer buck, and was finished in a few seconds. The rest of the heard fled, but I was satisfied for now.

I stood straight for the first time in months. The hole in my heart was still there, but it seemed I had more strength now, and so I could hide it more.

As I stood there, trying to think of what I should do next, I caught the scent of something new. It was like a wet dog smell, but very strong.

"Oh God…Bella." I turned. Jacob stood there, shirtless, pain etched onto his features. "I'm too late. Bells, I'm so sorry."

"Jake, I…" I started at the sound of my voice. Like bells, it echoed through the trees.

Silent tears streamed down his face. "Bella…" Then I saw wolves behind him. The large wolves that Charlie said were attacking people.

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. His skin felt like fire…maybe he still had the fever. I growled as the pack snarled and snapped at me. I thought it funny that they only started to growl when I grabbed Jake. Mad at my taking their meal I guessed.

I crouched to lunge at them, but stopped when Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. I turned, and notice him jump at my gaze. My eyes must be a frightful colour. "Bells, what happened?"

"Not relay the time, is it Jake?"

I felt a shimmer in the air, and when I turned to the pack again, Sam and his gang were there, naked as the day they were born. I waited for the heat to rise to my face, but of course it never came.

"Bella, we meet again. I wish it were better circumstances." There was no happiness in Sam's face at all.

I stared at him in confusion. What happened to the wolves? I looked past the gang of them, but couldn't see anything. That wet dog smell still hung in the air. I stayed in the defensive, waiting for an attack from them. I'd defend Sam and the others, even if I didn't like them much.

"Bella?" I turned to Jake again. "Could you relax? You're making the guys nervous being in attack mode like that."

"I'm making them nervous? They're more in danger from the giant wolves than from me!!" Suddenly, in spite of the atmosphere, all the boys started to laugh. "And what is so freaking funny?"

"Bells, relax. The wolves won't hurt…well, us…" He trailed off.

"Huh? They've already attacked innocent campers, what makes you think they wouldn't hurt us?"

Jacob looked past me to Sam. I looked too, and Sam nodded. A few of the gang were still snickering.

"They won't hurt us because they _are_ us, Bells." He paused, leaving me with that cryptic explanation. "And by us, I mean me and Sam and the others…I can't say whether or not they will harm you." He backed away from me, face sad and painful again. "I'm so sorry, Bells."

Then he exploded into russet fur.


	3. Protection

The huge wolf stared at me, leaning away as I moved in for a closer look. "J-Jake? Never mind what happened to me, what in the name happened to YOU?!"

The faded memories of my human past echoed through my head. The story that Jacob told me of the cold ones. I couldn't remember much of what he had actually said, but I remembered the main points of the story.

I moved to reach out to touch him, but snarls and snaps of teeth from behind me made me freeze. I turned again, and Sam and the gang were replaced by the gang of wolves. I guess it was Sam and the gang, but I didn't really think of that at the time. I was still stumbling around the idea of the humans were the wolves.

"Jake, I…" I was confused. Vampires and wolves may be enemies, but this was still Jacob and Bella…still Jake and Bells…wasn't it?

He advanced on me, and I retreated a step. Would he really attack me? I would defend myself, but I don't think I could hurt him. I don't think I had it in me to hurt any of them, even if Sam had taken Jake away from me. I felt like I was going to cry, but I could not of course.

"Jake, if you feel that I pose a threat, then by all means, take me down. I forgive you all guilt for it if I were to hurt anyone." I felt hurt and betrayal fill my featured. "But if you think that there is even a chance that I can control myself as the Cullens' did, you will stop this now. If you know me at all, and the boy who I fixed motorcycles and had a battle of ages with is still in you at all, you'll at least talk to me!" It felt so odd that this emotion of rage and hurt did not bring tears with it. I nearly laughed with the strange sensation of it…nearly.

He paused, whining softly. He looked over my shoulder, and suddenly looked like he was in pain. It looked like he was being pushed from behind towards me. He dug his paws into the dirt, whining and yelping.

"Jake?" He yelped again. I ran to his side, throwing an arm over his large, furry shoulders. "Jake, whatever you're fighting against, stop! It's hurting you!" I was near hysterics. "Stop it Jake!" I was yelling over his noises of pain. He started to glare at the largest middle wolf. He stopped whiling, but was shaking. He was still fighting, still hurting, but refused to vocalize anymore. "STOP!" I screamed, and I exploded into white light. A luminecent sphere formed around us, leaving me suddely drained and I collapsed to the ground. Jake stopped shaking and looked around him.

His body shook back down to human form. "Bella?" He scooped me up into his arms. "Are you alright?"

My vision swimmed. "I'll be okay...I think. I just feel tired." My eyes began to focus, but I heard my voice like it was coming from the end of a tunnel and my ears were stuffed with cotton. Jacob shone with relected light from my protective berrier around us, and he looked like a God. Not the God of Gods' who didn't want me anymore, but a God nonetheless.

"What happened? One second I was fighting Sam, and the next my mind is clear and my will my own again!" He brushed my haphazard hair from my face gently, his fingers caressing my cheeks as he did.

"I guess this is my power." My strenght returned quickly and I smiled up at him. "What do you mean you were fighting Sam...you hadden't moved."

He smiled, and he became my Jacob again. "That's right, I never could explain to you what was going on. In my wolf form, we all can communicate through thought. Sam, being the Alpha of the pack, can issue orders through that connection and we HAVE to obey or...well, you saw what happens when we try to disobey or question him." He paused for a second and smiled wider. "I guess your shield protects me from commands past too or else I wouldn't have been able to tell you that."

I sat up and took Jacob into an embrace. I has so happy to have him back, I forgot that I was super strong now. It wasn't until I heard him gagging did I stop. "Woops, sorry, I forgot about my newfound strength."

"Oh the hug didn't bother me, Bella. You smell AWFUL to me."

I crossed my arms. "Excuse me?"

He chucked at my attitude. "Take a whiff of the air Bells and you'll see what I mean."

So I did. I took in a deep breath and regretted it almost instantly. The air in my little bubble seemed to reek of a potent wet dog. I started to cough, and he laughed. "You didn't even notice?"

I put a sleeve to my nose. "I was a little more concerned about the you beeing in pain thing."

He smiled again, humor washing the pain, fear and hate from his features. He was becoming so very handsome. He looked around our little glowing bubble. "How long do you think this," he gestured aroung to the egdes of the bubble, "will last?"

I looked around. "I'm not sure. As long as I will it I suppose. It took a lot out of me to make it, but it doesn't seem to be taking any energy to sustain it." He stood, bowing slightly at the top of the bubble. It was only then that I noticed that he was completely naked. My mouth fell open and I turned away. "Jeez, Jke, where the hell'd your clothes go?!"

He looked down. "Oh...right...forgot about that." He sounded like he was holding laughter down. "When I phased, my clothes were kinda destroyed."

I started to play with the grass under me, not wanting to look at him again. "Well...um...can't you do anything about it?"

"I susually have a pair of pants to wear tied to my ankle, but I lost them in the flight after that vamp that bit you a few days ago. Damn leech had us running all over the bloody country before we lost him."

I looked up in shock, then quickly looked down again embarrassed. "You went after Laurent?! Are you nuts? He could have killed you."

Now he laughed out loud. "One vamp is hardly a challenge for a pack our size, Bells. Even the run was fun as we don't run like that very often, though we were brought down a lot when we lost his trail."

I didn't really have a responce for that. As I thought, I felt a finger under my chin trying to gently force my head up. I let him pull my gaze to his. "What made me angry the most is that we went after him when we should have tried to save you. Sam ordered us to go thinking you were too far gone to the loss of blood to survive, so I did." I could hear the remourse in his tone, see it in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I left you Bella. I said I'd always be there for you and I failed when you needed me the most, twice."

"Jake, I..." And he kissed me. All his pain, love and fear went into it, and I couldn't bear not kissing him back. He didn't need to worry about my safety, nor I about his, and that fact freed us to a level of intamacy that Edward and I could never attempt to reach.

The glow of my protection shimmered and died, and our ebrace was inturrupted my a mixture of gasps and very menacing growls.


	4. Sibling Fight

"Jacob?" My voice shook with fear. Not really for myself, but I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob being hurt. Even the prospect of Jacob hurting others made me tense.

"Easy fellas." He spoke to the pack of wolves. "This isn't some nomad vampire we're talking about here, this is Bella! You know her as well as I do, and you know she is no threat." The pack didn't back down, and Jacob took a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight you guys!" His tone was half pleading half yelling, and his entire body began to shake.

The largest black wolf took a stride towards us, the hair on its back raised but he wasn't baring his teeth anymore. His silhouette vibrated and shimmered and shrunk down to Sam's form.

"Gah!" I yelped suddenly and turned my gaze to the ground again. They both turned to me suddenly shocked. Jacob ran to my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Do none of you have any concept of modesty?!" Sam was naked as the day he was born as well.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you're far too sensitive about something very trivial right now." There was no humor in Sam's tone at all. Jacob moved from my side to face Sam again. "You're going to side with HER, a leech, over your own family Jacob?"

"I don't want to. But you're talking about killing her when she's done nothing wrong."

"Only because she hasn't has the chance to yet. She is but hours old."

"She is still Bella."

"Bella is dead, Jacob." Sam was bing harsh and cold, and it stung more than I thought it would. "Until you realize that she is gone, you are going to be against us."

Jacob went silent for a moment. "Bella may be dead, but she is not gone. This," I heard movement and pictured Jacob turning to gesture at me, "is Bella. Harder, colder, more graceful and with a different diet, but it is still her, Sam." He paused again, and when he spoke again, his voice broke with emotion. "The fact that she is embarrassed by our nudity proves that much."

I smiled. At least Jake knew I was still me. "You are blinded, Jacob. Blinded by your feelings for what used to inhabit that form."

"Stop that!" He was angry now. "You know as well as I do that being turned does not make someone not themselves anymore. Look at the Cullens'. If they were nothing more than killing machines, how did we live in peace with them for so long? Why would my grandfather have even talked to them?"

"Enough! You have chosen your side, that is clear enough. I am sorry to have lost you, Jacob Black." The air was filled with the sound of the two boys going back to their wolf forms, followed quickly by growls. I looked up to see russet and black circling each other and preparing to strike.

"No!" I called as they lunged at one another. The thin forest was filled with the sounds of fighting, and it all echoed from the nearby meadow.

It was a horrible noise. Growling and snarling mixed with ripping of skin and yelps of pain made me cringe and I stood within a couple of seconds, covering my ears. "Stop it!" I started to run to intervene, but something hard hit my side knocking me down. My tackler and I tumbled around on the ground for a second, but I came up victorious as I straddled the attacker's midsection. I pinned him down at the shoulders as I hissed, but recognition hit a fraction of a second later.

My human senses hadn't allowed my memory to do him justice, and my heightened senses allowed me to see perfection where I couldn't before. Under me he didn't move, but even his breathing felt like he was lifting me through the canopy of the trees.

Edward.

My mouth fell open in shock. "W-what?"

"Bella, you have to leave."

Indignation and anger flooded through me. I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff. "My ex hardly has a right to tell me where I should and should not be, Edward." I pushed myself to my feet and turned to break up Jacob and Sam again. He grasped my arm.

"Bella, please." I ripped my arm away from his grip and continued on my way to the fight. I could hear the violence getting worse, and I could smell their blood. The thirst that was quenched an hour ago rose with a vengeance. I tried to beat it back down - I didn't want to deal with that right now - but it was proving to be very hard. Edward appeared next to me. "If you're determined in this, you'll need help."

I swallowed back the fire in my throat. "Fine, help then." The hurt I had bottled up the past few months seeped into my tone. "But don't do me any favors, Edward."

There was blood all over the place, but any thirst that may have tried to claw its way back into my attention span was immediately erased when I saw the state of the russet wolf that was Jacob. He was missing a lot of fur, and there were giant gashes all over his muzzle and chest. His breathing was labored and shallow, but he kept lunging himself at Sam.

I ran as fast as I could to Jake. Once I could touch him, I pulled at where I thought I felt the protective bubble came from again. It came, but it didn't seem to be as powerful as it was the first time and I didn't feel nearly as drained. "Jacob?" I approached him cautiously as he panted. He looked at me and started to growl. "It's okay, Jake, it's..." Sam's huge form ran full on into the shield wall at my back, and I grunted as the force of it hit me.

I turned as Sam hit the ground. I could make the shape of him out through the barrier that was my shield. His claws dug into the soil as he threw himself at my shield again, but another form flew at Sam and knocked him to his side. Edward stood proud over Sam, as if daring Sam to stand so he could knock Sam to the ground again. Sam stayed on his side.

I turned around. Jake looked up to me, and suddenly slumped to the ground. I raced to him, pulled his large furry head into my lap and stroked his face. I wanted to be able to cry. "Jake?" My voice broke with the hurt. My hands shook as I pet him. He started to shrink down to his human form. His hair disappeared. I wanted his hair to be long again so I could continue petting him. I didn't know what to do with my shaking hands without any fur. His face was bloody and beginning to swell, but the cuts that were there once were gone.

"Heya Bells. How'd we do?"

I let out a mirthless laugh. "We did well. Sam is down for the count for now."

He reached up to touch my cheek. His hand warmed my stone skin and reminded me of how nice the warmth of skin felt, how much I needed his touch at one point...how much I still needed it now. I put my hand over his as my shield shimmered and died once again. I heard someone coming up behind me, and I could tell from the scent that it was Edward.

"Oh Jacob, stop being so dramatic and get the hell up."


	5. Sun Red

I turned and gave him an I-cannot-believe-you look. Jacob could be dying and he was being uncharacteristically insensitive. He looked back at me and threw his hands up. "What?! He's milking this for all he can and hurting you in the process. You think I'd let that slide Bella?"

"What do you mean, milking it?"

"He's perfectly fine, Bella. He was fully healed from his sibling brawl before I knocked Sam down."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and turned my attention back to Jacob. But he wasn't fast enough to hide the face he was making at Edward, or to hold back his laughter. I stood, letting his head fall and hit the ground with a resounding thump.

"Oh come on Bella," he complained as he rose to his feet. "Have a sense of humor!"

I smiled in spite of myself. I was just relieved he was alright, so I threw my arms around his neck as he laughed and hugged him tight. "God, don't do that. I was so worried."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry, Bells."

After a few seconds, Edward cleared his throat, as we broke apart. I walked up to him to look him in the eyes. After a few seconds of my stare, he spoke. "Uh, Bella, what are you..." I quickly brought a hand up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could muster. It must have been a lot stronger than I thought it was going to be because he faltered to the side and stayed hunched over for a few seconds. The noise made the birds in the surrounding trees flee their perch and it echoed for a few seconds. As he straightened, he brought a hand up to rub his chin. By the time he looked at me again, I was breathing heavily and the pain I had been hiding for months had bubbled to the surface.

I felt like I should yell and scream at him. I should fill the meadow with the sound of my anger and pain being released at last. I opened my mouth to let it out, but no sound would come out. I took in a deep breath. "I thought my heart would be safe with you, Edward. You shattered it when you left. You did it knowingly and on purpose, and I cannot forgive you for it." There was silence in the forest for a few more seconds. "Why are you here?"

"Alice saw you turning, and I..."

"And you thought the first thing I'd do with my eternal life is come chasing after you? Come nipping at your heels like a pathetic little pet asking for her master back?" My words were harsh I knew, and they made him flinch with the force of them. "Well, you needn't worry about that, Edward. I don't like being a place where I am not wanted or welcome."

"No I was trying to rescue you."

"Not really something for you to do if you don't care for me anymore, Edward."

He suddenly got defensive. "Well someone had to see to your protection." He looked past me, letting his hand drop to his side. I looked behind me to Jacob.

"Hey, I tried, alright. I thought she was dead when we started to chase the leech that bit her."

"Then you should have made sure rather than gallivanting off after Laurent." He was nearly yelling.

"I thought it would have been better to avenge her death than grieve it when there was nothing I could have done to stop it." Jacob was getting defensive now.

"Stop it, both of you!" Both glares turned to me and softened. I moved in between them. I faced Edward. "I am glad you are well, Edward. I'm glad you are still concerned in some way for me." He looked pained for a second, but composed himself quickly.

"I never stopped caring for you, Bella."

After a few seconds, I found my voice again. "Come again?"

"I saw what it was doing to you, being with me. I was putting you in constant danger, and I had to do what I thought was the right thing to do. I had to try to force you to have a normal life in order for you to live at all." He looked past me again to Jacob. "You just seem to attract dangerous abnormalities though."

"Hey!" Jacob pushed himself off the forest floor. "I did what you couldn't, pal!"

I turned to him. "What, leave me without actually leaving town? At least when Edward left I had a reason. You just up and left me half healed, Jacob. I had no rhyme or reason for you turning your back on me." I looked from one man to another. "I don't know which betrayal is worse."

They both looked to the ground at the same time. It hurt me to hurt them, but it seemed like I had been bottling my hurt and anger for so long that once it as uncorked, I needed to let it all out.

Edward moved to me and took my hand. Electricity pulsed through my palm and fingers, and it seemed stronger now. Whether the intensity was due to the prolonged hiatus from his touch or from my newfound heightened senses I couldn't tell.

"Bella?" The sound of my name from his lips with such affection shattered my anger at him and blew the shards away. "Isabella Marie Swan," he lowered himself to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

There was a hush about the three of us that lasted a few seconds. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times to say something, but the words seemed to catch in my throat.

"Lousy, underhanded, manipulative leech!" Jacob knocked me out of my daze. "You show up out of the blue, say a few healing words to her and expect all to be forgiven? If you think Bella will fall for that, you don't think highly of her intelligence."

"I expect nothing, dog! Why don't you go back to your bruised brother and leave us alone!"

Laughter, high-pitched, evil, eerie laughter echoed from the darkening forest canopy. "As entertaining a reunion this is, Edward and I have unfinished business." Victoria landed on a low branch in a flurry of fiery red hair. "I am happy to see that Laurent didn't kill you, Bella. I wanted that tactile pleasure myself. The fact that you can withstand oh so much more torture before you die is an added bonus actually."

Edward growled on my right, and I lowered myself to attack as well, but through my peripheral vision I could see that Jacob had not moved. I turned my full attention to see him, and he had an odd expression about him.

He looked as if he were a blind man who had seen the sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it took so long guys. School got in the way...LoL Reviews will make me write faster (hint hint)


End file.
